Snowman
by Moonwaterpetal
Summary: “Sasuke-kun…” Her voice was barely a whisper. “You have to let me go…” His eyes hardened in an attempt to keep his sadness at bay. He tightened his grip on his wife’s small, fragile hand. “…I know.”


Ahehehe! Uh…hi? Yea, I'm still alive. Surprise! I know, I know, for all of my absolutely amazing readers **who are reading Shattered**, I'll leave my message for you at the bottom. Anyways, this is a little Christmas inspired one-shot. Yes, it's sad and beautiful and yes…its sasusaku.

**You really should listen to this song called** Rachel's Song or Dai fuuin from Utawarerumono while you read this!!!!!!!!!!! Go to and type that in and it should be the first one called **Vangelis Rachel's Song or Sad Anime Music Video **or something like that. It's really beautiful and kind of sad. Perfect for this fic! If you don't like those songs, Evenstar is another good choice, but I really think the first two better!

* * *

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

"Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You have to let me go…"

His eyes hardened in an attempt to keep his sadness at bay. He tightened his grip on his wife's small, fragile hand.

"…I know." He whispered back with great reluctance while leaning over her prone form to bury his face in her soft, pink hair.

She gave a sad, but beautiful smile. Her tired eyes sparkled up at him with the same unrelenting love that she had always held for him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. Their eyes met.

"Can we dance?"

The simple question nearly caused a heart wrenching sob to rip from his throat, but he painfully swallowed and nodded. He gently unhooked her many IVs and set them to the side before scooping up her frail body allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder while he cradled her to his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as he slowly glided around the room with her curled in his arms.

He rested his head on hers as he gently spun around the room. He hadn't lost anyone this close to him since he killed his brother all those years ago. He glanced toward the hospital window to distract him from the shattering of his heart. Delicate, white snowflakes drifted from the sky on their way to cover Konoha in a soft, white blanket. He glided his way over to the window before tilting his head down to whisper softly in his wife's ear.

"Sakura…look." She glanced up at him questioningly before following his gaze out the window.

"Oh! It's snowing! How beautiful!" Her tired green eyes glittered with excitement. Sakura had always loved the snow. It didn't happen often in Konoha, but when it did, Sakura made sure to enjoy every minute of it. In the past, every time it had snowed, Sakura had made sure to drag him away from his warm house and out into cold so that he could watch her make silly things like snow angles and snowmen. He smiled fondly down at her before tightening his hold.

"Tch… Annoying." She glanced up at him shocked before an understanding smile spread across her face. They stood like that until Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm tired."

He nodded before carrying her back to her bed and laying her down. He began to hook up her IVs only to be halted by her small hand capturing his.

"Just…hold me…Sasuke-kun…please?"

Once again he nodded, before climbing into the small bed with her. His body curled around hers as he wrapped his strong arms around her. The warmth his body gave off caused her eyelids to droop.

"The snow…it's so beautiful…isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa." He murmured into her hair. Moments passed before the silence was broken once again.

"Will you…make a snowman for me?"

His breath hitched. He stared down at her half-lidded eyes, ready to tell her that they could make a snowman together first thing tomorrow even if he had to carry her outside, but she spoke before he could.

"I love you…Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, Sakura."

They watched the snow fall for what seemed like hours before Sasuke glanced down to see Sakura's sleeping face, the peaceful smile still on her lips. He smiled gently.

"You're so tired…aren't you." He reached his hand down to her face to move a piece of bubble gum hair, stroking her cheek in the process before pulling his hand back in shock. His tears silently broke free only to trail down his face and land softly on her cold cheek. She was gone. They would never see the snow again together.

Breath hitching with sobs; he laid back down, his arms still wrapped tightly around her small waist. He looked back out the window.

"Hai Sakura, I'll make a snowman for you…"

* * *

*sniffles* I know! So sad and so short! Yes, it's kinda random and no, there is no real plot. It's just a little drabble of mine. Don't get me wrong, I love SasuSaku pairings just as much as I love NaruSaku, but this story just popped into my head and instead of actually ignoring it like usual, I decided to write it down. I know it's pretty short too! A tiny bit of this was inspired by the Rouroni Kenshin (Samurai X) the second movie, which was so damn sad!!! Holy hell!! It should be illagal to make animes THAT sad! It was good though, but I almost started balling my eyes out! Most of this was inspired by Christmas though.

Anyway, for those of you interested in hearing about Shattered, I just wanted to say that I'm not giving up on it!!!!!!!!!! I just can't seem to get motivated to write a NaruSaku story. Lately I've been addicted to SasuSaku (as you can tell) and that makes it really hard because they are totally different characters!!! And if I could, I'd just change the story I'm writing now to SasuSaku, but that'd be so mean to my awesome readers. Plus, it doesn't help that when I'm not studying for college, I'm working. Also, I just finished freshman comp and learned a lot of new things about writing. Anyways guys, I haven't given up, I WILL finish it…I just don't know when...anyways, thanks for reading!!!!

**BIG thanks to all those that continue to read and review my stories! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST EVER!!!! Love you all!!!_ MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_**


End file.
